Extreme Embarressment
by Tuna-and-Froggy
Summary: Tsuna gets embarressed in class and Yamamamoto goes to confront him. 8027 Kinda fluffy.


Sorry if this isn't all that good

Sorry if this isn't all that good. It's me and my friends first story and we're working on it together. Tuna likes the couple so we thought it would be fun to try it out!! Tuna wrote the parts with the indentions in it (the class turned to look at…) and I wrote the part before that. Please enjoy our first piece.

Froggy

* * *

**8027 One Shot: Extreme Embarrassment**

"Hell no would we do something like that" Gokudera yelled and slammed his fist down on the desk. Tsuna put his hands up, hoping to calm the angry bomber down but found it useless as for once his attentions were focused on something other than the precious tenth boss.

"I was just saying it'd be funny. I didn't say you had to do it or anything" Yamamato said with a laugh, obviously not taking Gokudera seriously. This only further pissed off the male who was already failing at not bombing the gleeful man before him.

" Gokudera please calm down. It's just a joke. Don't take it so seriously" Tsuna said and placed his hand on Gokudera's shoulder, trying to get the bomber's focus partially on him to calm his down.

"Tenth you should have to even listen to jokes like that" Gokudera started but with a sad look from his _boss_ he quieted down to only a few mumbles "cross dressing! Not even a funny joke"

"Class sit down please" the teacher entered the room. The small groups pulled from their squished together group so that their backs were pressed to their chairs, though with their seats lined up the way they were, it didn't really do anything to stop them from talking. The teacher began his lesson and a few minutes in Tsuna found his mind and eyes wandering to the man seated beside him, Yamamoto. Recently this had been happening often, Tsuna couldn't seem to stop thinking about the black haired male beside him. The way he always had a smile that seemed to show some silver lining, the way he seemed to never lose faith even when bad things would happen, even small things like the way his black hair would fall on the back of his neck as he leaned forward. Tsuna couldn't stop watching this handsome swordsman no matter what he did. Yamamoto turned slightly only to link eyes with the suddenly blushing male who had caught him.

"Wow Tsuna you seem to watching me a lot these days. Are you developing a crush on me" Yamamato joked with a laugh before Tsuna could make an excuse. A chair clattered to the floor right behind Tsuna.

"What the hell are you implying!" Gokudera yelled, enraged by Yamamoto's joke "the tenth isn't gay! He's in love with Kyoko" as soon as Gokudera realized what he had yelled he gasped and turned to see a pale faced Tsuna gawking up at him as if he had just attempted to murder him.

The class turned to look at the poor Tsuna who was now becoming hugely self conscious. It was common knowledge already, but Gokudera's bringing attention to it in the middle of class was the thing that caught their interest. It didn't help at all that Tsuna himself was turning bright pink.

"I didn't mean to…. I mean I…" Gokudera continued trying to fix his mistake but Tsuna was already out of the room, dashing through the hall and swerving only into the boy's bathroom shutting it behind him, panting slightly before slinking into the corner and huddling up into the fetal position.

He was embarrassed first Yamamato catching him staring then Gokudera bringing attention to him… Tsuna just hugged his legs and sighed.

The knob turned and Tsuna's eyes jolted to the door. Oh no, he thought, that's just what he needed as he turned an even deeper shade of pink.

The door creaked open to reveal Yamamoto, which caused Tsuna to try to huddle up and try to remain unseen, much to his failure when Yamamoto promptly looked around and, as soon as he found Tsuna, walked over to him.

He was smiling, of course, but a concerned smile, as he crouched down next to Tsuna who responded by looking at him . "Hey you okay?" Yamamoto asked.

Tsuna's face lost some of its color when he looked away from Yamamoto to answer. "I'm… well… I'm a bit embarrassed because Gokudera blurted out that I liked Kyoko to the class."

Yamamato turned his head back to Tsuna, sitting down next to him now. "Well… at least its true right?"

Tsuna crossed his arms and leaned casually on his knees. "Well…" he said looking to the side again. "There's been a lot of things that have happened with the Vongola stuff, and the whole thing with meeting new people like Gokudera, Haru, especially you…" his voice trailed off.

Yamamoto quirked his eyebrow, "_Especially _me?" he asked smiling a little.

Tsuna's face turned bright red. " Um well I … You see.. I .. It goes like this…" He began babbling.

Yamamoto smiled and stood up as Tsuna continued only to squat back down in front of him and kissed him on the lips for a few seconds before breaking free. Tsuna fell silent, mouth slightly agape staring, yet blinking unbelievably at Yamamoto.

Yamamoto grinned widely and ruffled Tsuna's hair. "Come on, let's head back to class." He said standing up.


End file.
